Edicias
Edicias (pronounced: Ed-uh-ki-es) is a Keyblade Knight and a former king of the "Shadowy Part" of the Pride Lands. He was separated from his friends at age 25, and now searches the worlds trying to find them. After a terrible sin in his past, Edicias' heart was almost token over by darkness, about of 75% of it's light was lost. Because of this, Edicias decided to become a Keyblade Knight instead of a Keyblade Warrior in hopes that will get rid of some of the darkness in his heart. Edicias thinks that finding his friends will get rid of all darkness in his heart and everything will get back to normal. His alignment is Darkness, and his specialization is Defense. Journal Entry A former king from a faraway land. He says his goal in life is to create balance between life and death, but is this the truth? After a terrible sin that nearly destroyed his heart, Edicias chose to be a Keyblade Knight. He has a mechanical hand, and dents in his armor from previous battles. He may appear mysterious and hostile, but become his friend and he will open up to you. But nothing will keep him from finding his true goal, whatever that is. Although most of 75% of his heart is token over by darkness, the 25% that remains is fighting hard against it, but if he doesn't find some light soon, his heart will become completely engulfed by darkness. Personality Edicias is an honorable fighter, and loves to challenge everyone he meets to a fight. He uses proverbs and other wise sayings to make his point across. Despite appearing cold, Edicias enjoys humor and has a sarcastic tone sometimes. Edicias speaks in a very low bass voice similar to Lexaeus. Once you become his friend he will start to open up a little by little, until his true personality appears. His true personality is noble, humorous, and willing to do anything for his friends. Edicias is also very impatient. Despite his monstrous appearance, he acts very humane when not in battle. He also has a zero tolerance for stupidity, laziness, and cowardliness. Backstory Introduction A 110 years ago, the Hyenas and the Lions lied peacefully together. The Hyenas lived in the "shadowy part" of the Pride Lands, and the lions stayed in "every part the light touches" of the Pride Lands. Whenever food supplies ran low on the Hyena's side, the Lions allowed them come to their side. Whenever the Lions wanted to see what was behind their borders, the Hyenas would let them visit. However, the Lions and the Hyenas were lately growing hostile of each other. Both were getting into fights with one another. Edicias himself got into a fight with a very strong lion. Although he won, the victory cost him his front-right paw. His friends, Banzo and Shenzia were very great inventors, so they built him a new one from metal found around the Elephant Graveyard. However, instead of making a regular Hyena paw, they accidentally formed him a Human hand with opposable thumbs(to this day, Edicias is thankful they made that mistake, otherwise he wouldn't be able to pck up things like his Keyblade). Banzo and Shenzia suspected a war would start between the Lions and the Hyenas soon, so they fixed his mechanical hand to form a giant shield whenever a button is pressed on the wrist of the hand. They also made powerful armor for him. He learned from the Meerkats how to stand upon his two hind legs. These new pieces of equipment and the new found ability made Edicias a superweapon. However, even though he got to use this things, later he never got to use these things against the Lions, but against a much more powerful enemy. Attack of Remnants That night, Edicias heard an explosion. He looked up from his throne and noticed a crater in the middle of the Savannah. The Lion king also noticed this strange land form and both sent 20 of their bravest men to investigate, including themselves. As Edicias looked down in the crater, he noticed something alive at he bottom. Although he couldn't quite make it out, as the crater was nearly a mile deep. As it got closer, Edicias noticed it was a hideous monster! Before both kings could react, the Remnants attacked. The Lions immediately retreated, but the Hyenas stood their ground. Edicias then sent 15 of his men to warn the rest of the clan to get to safety. Using his shield and the ability to stand on his hind legs, Edicias and the four remaining warriors fought bravely, but they where also injured. Edicias sent the remaining four Hyenas to get to cover, and the Hyenas didn't argue. As they left. Edicias felt his heart growing larger and warmer, his shield retracted and went back to the shape of his fist. His mechanical hand started glowing was started glowing, suddenly a light appeared in his hand so bright, Edicias had to close his eyes. When he opened them, a weird blade shaped like a key took its place, the heroic action of getting the others to safety allowed him to use the Keyblade. Edicias was puzzled at first, but then tested out this new weapon, and it allowed him to defeat Remnants with ease. Unfortunately, he was knocked unconscious by a Remnant behind him. As he was unconscious, he heard his brain ask to his heart, "Where do we go from here?". He heard his heart answer, "I'll show you,". Immediately, he flew from the surface of the Pride Lands into space at blinding speeds in a ray of brilliant light. As he flew, Edicias saw worlds and stars whizzing by. After a couple of minutes, he crashed- landed into a world's surface, that only later he found out was named "Land of Departure". Meanwhile, in Pride Lands, Edicias destroyed most of the Remnants, so the hyenas killed the remaining easily. They looked around for their king, but he was missing. The Hyenas blamed the Lions for the disappearance of their king, because if the Lions would've fought, Edicias would've not disappeared. The two armies started a great war. this is why the hyenas and the Lions dislike each other today. Land of Departure As Edicias explored this new world, he looked everywhere for a way back home. He couldn't find a way home, and he realized he might never see his friends again. He got angry and destroyed everything in his path. Moments later, he got over his anger and realized the destruction he had caused, he was sorry, but it was too late. Darkness grew in his heart, and nearly destroyed it. His heart became mostly darkness, and he lost his ability to wield the Keyblade. Edicias knew he had to find light and a way back onto his planet. He decided to be a knight instead of a warrior. Edicias hopes that this will get rid of some of the darkness in his heart. Abilities Despite his strong appearance, Edicias prefers to fight defensively. He uses his shield to block attacks, then quickly counterattacks. Edicias is also very slow and weak from the back. He has very fast attacking movements, and very smart strategies. Edicias can run on all fours, but chooses not to, as it makes him look "uncivilized and inhumane". Appearance Edicias is muscular, and wears light green armor from the chest from his feet. His eyes are red and his fur is grey with black spots. He has dents in his armor from the attack. He has a hunched back. His right hand is mechanical, while the others are regular "hands". He has a long bushy tail and sharp teeth. His ears and noses are just like that of a regular hyena. Weapons *Lost Kept Memories: A shield that Bonzo and Shenzia created. It is humongous and nearly impenetrable. Spikes come out of it's sides, so it can be used as an offensive and defensive weapon. An Antelope comes out of the front for decoration. The gold shield and the dark-purple spikes represent light and darkness. *Circle of Death: A keyblade that is very similar to the Life Circle of Life Keyblade, although it is stronger and has longer reach. When summoning it, a flash of light appears in Edicias' hand. Edicias gained the Keyblade after a herioc action, then lost it after attacking the Land of Departure. Instead of wielding a light element, it wields darkness as it's element. Summon While walking around the Land of Departure, Edicias noticed a Niddhog in a cage at a zoo. Feeling sorry for the creature, Edicias freed it. Promising to help Edicias later, the Nidhogg flew off. The Nidhogg's personality can be described as carefree and happy. In battle, the Nidhogg will do anything to destroy Edicias' enemies. Upon summoning, Edicias will shoot a beam of green light into the sky which then bursts into smaller pieces of light which fall down, similar to a flare. After a few seconds, the Nidhogg appears from the sky, and causes a shockwave. The Nidhogg then flies into the background shooting fireballs and poisons. The Nidhogg will randomly swoop down and knock Edicias' enemies into the air. The Niddhog's most useful ability is binding enemies, leaving weak enemies completely unable to move and making strong enemies extremely slowed down. Character theme: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CphXrnTyXpw Emil Karma